Lucy's Life
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Surprise!!!!! It's a sequel to Lucy's News! Please R/R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the 7th Heaven show.

I own nothing pertaining to the Band-Aid brand.

AN/ I do own the rights to and the characters of Kathryn Elizabeth Kinkirk and Caroline Rose Kinkirk, and Noah Camden. 

This is the sequel to Lucy's News. 

Enjoy! =D

"Kathryn Elizabeth Kinkirk! Get away from that stove right now! And Carrie, get off the dryer!" Lucy blew a loose strand of hair, which was falling from her short ponytail, out of her face and ran into the laundry room, hoisting her daughter from the top of the dryer.

She set Carrie down and ran into the kitchen to pull Kathryn away from the lit stovetop. "How many times has mommy told you not to go near the stove?" she scolded.

The three-year-old girl shrugged and ran to join her twin sister in the laundry room.

These two young girls were Lucy's twins.

Kathryn was the older of the two, being born two minutes earlier, and went by the nickname, Katie.

Carrie's real name was Caroline Rose Kinkirk, but she too went by a nickname. 

They both had very blond hair and baby blue eyes, and they were identical.

But Lucy and Kevin could always tell them apart.

Some of the other family members had trouble, though.

Lucy was six months pregnant and as busy as ever.

She took college classes online in her spare time, the little that there was to speak of.

The twin girls were always doing something that they shouldn't.

And they kept Lucy on her toes.

She stopped to catch her breath, before walking into the laundry room.

This time both the girls were sitting on top of the dryer, and grinning at her as if they weren't doing anything wrong.

"Girls!" Lucy moaned.

How had they gotten up there?

Lucy looked around and her eyes came to rest on the step stool that she used to reach the detergent on the high shelf above the washer and dryer.

Carrie had scooted it in front of the dryer, so that she could reach the top and climb up.

Lucy shook her head.

"Come on. Down you go," she picked them up one at a time and set them down on the floor.

Lucy sighed and put the step stool on top of the dryer.

"Why don't you go see if Sam and David will play with you?" she asked.

"Okay," both girls said, and they ran upstairs.

Lucy and Kevin still lived in the garage apartment, and Annie let them use her washer and dryer.

They had added an extension to it to make it big enough for the family.

 But with the new baby coming, Lucy wanted a house of her own, but she hadn't discussed it with Kevin yet.

She rubbed her belly as she thought.

They hadn't found out whether the baby was a boy or a girl.

They wanted it to be a surprise.

As for the rest of the Camden kids they were all doing different things now.

Matt and Sarah had a baby. It was a boy and they had named him, Noah. Sarah had had him last year.

Mary was married to Ben, and she was also six months pregnant. She and Lucy had become really close since they had both found out that they were pregnant. Mary was no longer a flight attendant. And Ben was now Chief of the fire department. They lived in a house in Glen-Oak

Simon and Cecile were engaged, and Simon was still living at home.

Ruthie was sixteen now and she and Peter were dating. He had given her a promise ring last week.

Sam and David were eight, and still a big handful for Annie. They were good cousins to Katie and Carrie though and played with them all the time.

And as for Annie, Eric, Julie, Dr. Hastings, Chandler, Roxanne, and Kevin:

Annie was still a stay at home mom, because she was raising Sam and David, although, she was thinking about getting a part-time job.

Eric helped Chandler prepare sermons, but he didn't preach much anymore, he had decided to only marry people. This way he could still work in the church, but he could take some time off.

Julie had gotten a job at the hospital working at one of the check-in desk on weekends, so that she could be with her husband more. And Annie watched Erica for her while she was gone.

Dr Hastings still worked at the hospital delivering babies.

Chandler preached most of the sermons and he and Roxanne had been married for two years.

Roxanne had taken a break from the police force because, remarkably enough, she was also six months pregnant. She and Lucy had become best friends, and Lucy let her know what to expect with her first. She, Mary, and Lucy, often met for lunch or just to chat.

Kevin was now sergeant at the police station.

And that is where they all were at the present time.

Lucy suddenly heard a crash from upstairs.

She hurried through the kitchen toward the stairs.

"Don't run!" Annie instructed.

She was now standing at the sink peeling potatoes.

Lucy sighed and walked the rest of the way, knowing that her mom was right.

"Carrie? Katie? Where are you?" Lucy called when she was upstairs.

No one answered.

She checked every bedroom and when she didn't find them, she asked Sam and David if they knew where Carrie and Katie were.

"Their in the bathroom." David said.

"Thanks." Lucy walked to the bathroom.

Carrie was sitting on the floor holding on to her scraped knee.

The shower curtain had been pulled down, and it lay crumpled around Katie, who had a cut elbow.

When they saw Lucy's face they began to cry.

Lucy grabbed a box of band-aids and some antiseptic and sat down on the floor, "What happened?"

"We climbed up the shower curtain." Katie whimpered.

Lucy shook her head, "Don't do that again. You'll fall and get hurt."

The girls nodded.

"Now mommy has to clean your cuts out." Lucy said.

She led Carrie over to the bathtub and helped her step in.

She squirted the antiseptic on the cut.

"Ah!" Carrie screamed.

"I know it stings. But it will be over in a minute." Lucy blew on the cut.

She put a colorful bandage on it and lifted Carrie out of the tub.

Carrie sniffled and admired her band-aid.

Katie put up a fuss when Lucy tried to stick her in the tub, "No!" she screamed.

She had seen that it had hurt Carrie.

"It'll be okay. You'll get a pretty band-aid when you're done."

But, Katie wasn't fooled; "No!" she started to cry.

She went limp when Lucy tried to pick her up. 

Finally, Lucy got her in the tub.

She squirted the antiseptic on the cut elbow and blew on it.

"Ah!" Katie squealed.

Lucy bandaged it with another colorful band-aid.

Katie stared at the band-aid for a moment, before quieting down.

Lucy took them out of the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

"Go play with Sam and David." Lucy instructed.

The two girls skipped down the hall together.

Lucy rolled her eyes and went back down stairs.

"How did you do it?" she asked Annie.

"Patience," was all Annie said.

AN/ Did you like it? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day! And remember to SMILE! =D


End file.
